Equipment racks are quite common in the electrical and electronics industry and in a preferred form, are typically designed so as to facilitate their insertion and/or removal for maintenance, inspection and repair purposes. As such, the equipment racks are typically provided with handles to facilitate the insertion or withdrawal of the equipment racks. As is well known, the electronic components mounted in each rack are quite often capable of generating large amounts of heat thus requiring an adequate amount of cooling of the equipment to assure that the equipment will be operated at optimum temperatures to ensure a longer, more useful operating equipment life. Common techniques to accomplish these results reside in the use of active ventilating systems such as fans or blowers and in fact even air conditioning or cooling equipment. To date, no efforts have been made to utilize either the front control panel or the handles therefore as a further effective means for providing adequate cooling.